Life
by Charming-Artemis
Summary: Realising we are doomed.As healers we have responsibilities.


Disclaimer:I do not own Greys Anatomy or its characters.

_I dont think that people tell the truth.Everybody lies,and lies,and lies._

_Maybe its just a little white lie,like that you dont see your friends zit,or its a_

_dark one,like cheating on your husband or wife.Its sad that humans cant find _

_another way to deal with their problems,and they feel they have to lie._

Meredith sighed as she walked in Seattle Grace Hospital with a small Starbucks cup in her hands.

She hadent gotten any sleep this night,not after hearing Izzies cries for either Alex or Denny.

She hated to see her friend this way,and as she walked thinking about it,she almost ran into Addison,who apologized then went on.

Addison shook her head slightly when she thought about Meredith,she really didnt see why

the woman was depressed all the time,she had never met anybody this miserable,not even Derek when she had screamed or been unfair to him.She never did doubt that she loved him,

but she still couldent see why he was still looking in Merediths way,when he should be looking in her way.She knew he lied about alot of things,like he doesnt have any feelings for Meredith anymore,and that he walked the dog this morning and..Well,the list goes on.

Alex grunted as his head hit the wall. Why couldent he stop thinking about her?Why is it that his world floats around her?Why does he love Izzie Stevens as much as he really does?

This Denny thing had been really hard for her,he knew that.He respected that. But in his mind at the time being,she was his..His.. Property of some sort,she belonged to him.Maybe he is a ignorant ass like every person whos ever met him sais,but he would never lie to her,he would always tell the truth,no matter what.

George was looking at a newly dead body,another life he couldent save.Another family he had to tell that their son,husband,father didnt make it. George thought it was amazing for people to actually deal with this,to deal with the pain.He saw death every day,and he wasent nearly as strong as that family,he could never get on with the grief.

_Just..Stop it right there,now,our lifes as doctors.Healers. Is alot more strict,you cant believe that that was actually one of our better days,one part of our better lifes that we should have,but..Maybe we arent ment to be happy? Maybe we are meant to die alone,drinking out of a bottle of whisky._

_Who knows?No one can,and no one will ever know._

Izzie sat in the newly open french cafè sipping at a Moccachino,thinking about her life.She knew she had hurt Alex with this whole Denny thing,but she just couldent get over him,no way,she may be "Strong" as some would say,but she cant pull this through,Meredith is getting over Derek,George is doing good with his new girlfriend,Bailey and her baby,plus husband i may add,are doing fine,Alex..Ok,lets not go there,couse that is going to make me cry,but really.Everyones lifes have just turned out peachy-keen.Peachy fucking keen.Except for mine.

Ive lost Danny,ive lost some friends,ive lost patients,but mostly,ive lost Alex.

Derek looked at Meredith with a sigh,should i talk to her? Should i let her know that shes the one

i love not Addison? I couldent possibly. I see her drinking some coffee from Starbucks,im guessing its black with sugar and milk,which really makes it a cappuchino anyway.

I remember our first kiss,our first "Sleepover" our first..Happiness.

Christina put a hand on her stumic,it felt like it was yesterday she was actually carrying a life in there.Of course the kid probably wouldent have lasted long,with how much coffee she drinks,but anyway,she felt like she was ready,ready to actually let Burke in. Now it was impossible.

She was with him every day,every night,but it didnt seem right.It didnt _feel_ right.

Burke looked at her from distance,he smiled at her,knowing she couldent see him,but he didnt care really,he just wanted to be there to hold her,to tell her he loves her.

He walked on and somehow ended up in the hospitals men bathroom,he splashed some water in his face before thinking it over.

_Now i dont know what really struck me,but ive finally realised it._

_Were fucked._

Please review!You would make my day.


End file.
